Chuck VS the Fandom
by jazocoti
Summary: Chuck Bartowski had the Intersect, but it was not enough for the Fandom. So, what's better than give OP power to a guy in the current world? Give The Gamer power! !gamer
1. Chuck VS The Wake Up

Chuck Bartowski had the Intersect, but it was not enough for the Fandom.

So, what's better than give OP power to a guy in the current world?

Give The Gamer power!

.

* * *

.

**WELCOME ON THE GAME!**

**YOU ARE STILL YOURSELF, BUT WITH POWERS!**

.

"Wut?" moaned Chuck. "Morgan! What did you do?! I have a blue RPG box! Your shrimps were not eatable"

"Chuck, there is nothing and I feel OK! Look at this beautiful shrimp, Miam!"

.

**BY OBSERVING INTENSELY A SHRIMP, YOU GAINED A NEW SKILL!**

**OBSERVE LVL 1 (0%):**

**GIVE YOU THE ABILITY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU SEE, IT IS SAD THAT YOU'RE ONLY LVL1, YOU MAY MISTAKE A PINEAPPLE AND A RIFFLE...**

.

**THE INTERSECT POWER BOOST THE SKILL! LEVEL UP!**

**OBSERVE LVL 623 (0%):**

**GIVES YOU THE ABILITY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU SEE, AND SOMETIMES WHAT YOU DON'T. YOU NOW HAVE THE ABILITY TO DRAW A DISTINCTION BETWEEN TWO LEAVES EVEN IF IT IS USELESS.**

.

"Morgan, I think I am in a game..."

.

**QUEST ALERT!**

**Objective: Tell Morgan and Buy-More that you are a Video-Game Player!**

**Bonus Objective: Tell everyone that you are a Spy! Because of, you know, hide in plain sight?**

**Reward: Game Understanding Unlocked, ?**

**Bonus Reward: Destroy Canon, Fun, Bullshit stuff**

**Failure: Do you really want to learn by yourself how this power works?**

**MANDATORY QUEST!**

.

"Morgan, I just got a quest!"

"That's AMAZING! What is that about? Win the Call Of Duty Championship?"

"No ... I... Just have to tell you and anyone else the truth..."

"That's ok, I know it was you that ate the last ice cream, I don't really care about it anymore" Morgan says.

"First, it was not me but Captain Awesome, and I may have lied to everyone... I am a spy Morgan. I work with the CIA and the NSA. I have all the government secrets in my head, and sometimes I Flash and I get info about things, and I also can do kung-fu! And I woke up today with a gamer power of some sort and I can use it completely if I say the truth to you and Buy More guy's and -"

"- AWESOME! You're like Q beta-tester!"

"I am not in a James Bond movie, it is all real! And let's tell everyone before I got arrested and even killed, I hope the powers will compensate everything!"

"Hell yeah! And I will be your sidekick, Your Robin, Batman!" Morgan says already running outside.

.

* * *

.

**BY DOING A REPETITIVE ACTION, YOU GAINED A NEW SKILL!**

**DRIVING LVL1 (0%):**

**GIVES YOU THE ABILITY TO DRIVE A VEHICULE, FOR NOW YOU CAN GO FROM A PLACE TO ANOTHER WITHOUT KILLING TOO MANY PEOPLE, CONGRATULATIONS!**

.

**THE INTERSECT POWER BOOST THE SKILL! LEVEL UP!**

**DRIVING LEVEL 80 (20%):**

**GIVES YOU THE ABILITY TO DRIVE A VEHICULE, FOR NOW YOU CAN GO EVERYWHERE WITH ANYTHING WITH A MOTOR WITH A SPEED RIVALISING A TRAINED DRIVER IN ALL SAFETY!**

.

* * *

.

"Jeff, Lester, I need you to assemble everyone here and find a way to broadcast my message all around the world, no matter how you do. And I will promote your music in exchange." Chuck order.

"Yeah, yeah, at least you understand we are amazing and famous stars!" Lester called back, getting away to prepare everything.

.

* * *

.

"Hello everyone, even you the Russian guy drinking beer at 3am watching Sponge Bob, sorry but I will take few seconds of your time. My name is Charles Bartowski, but you can call me Chuck. I am a spy for the CIA and the NSA. Well former spy because it went wrong... but anyway I am a spy! And I also have special powers! Like ... I don't know yet but powers from a video-game! _ACCIO GAME BOY_ _!_ Well, now I know it is not Harry Potter powers, or yet? That was all. Thank you and go back for your useless shows! This is Chuck, Signing off."

.

* * *

.

**First chapter of my first fanfcition ever!**

**Hope you like it.**

**And apologies for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language (I am French)**


	2. Chuck VS The Whole World

Casey, Sarah and General Beckman were on a meeting talking about an ongoing mission when an alert showed up. The screen turned on showing Chuck revealing the secret to everyone.

"He is dead." Casey grunt.

"Yes, he is ..." says the general. "Prepare an assassination, you have a blank card."

"Wait! Even if it is true it looks like a prank because it is absolutely crazy! And if we act it will reveal the truth, but if we do absolutely nothing he will be a meme and that's set... And if someone kidnaps him, we all know he will not do anything negative for us, because he can't. We changed headquarters and he can't use his powers efficiently. And if they kill him our assassination is done?" Sarah asks sad.

"He is not sane anymore, and I already have my gun ready." Casey says kissing his beloved gun.

"Casey! We protected him, and I don't want him dead... Think of his family!"

"Well, I hope I am not doing a mistake. Red Pepper Chocolate Mission is now operational." order Beckman.

"What is it?"

"We are listening 24/7 and watching as much as it is possible. We also have snipers and a team ready for intervention in case he turns against us or get kidnap to give our secrets. But only if they want secrets. It is complete black ops. Sarah, Casey, go back to your infiltrations jobs. The actual mission will be taken over by another team. Protecting our secrets is once again your primary goal whatever it takes. And if you can find if he got crazy or if the intersect has abilities we didn't though before."

"Yes general" Casey and Sarah both says, but not with the same emotions.

.

* * *

.

**QUEST COMPLETE!**

**Reward: Game Understanding Unlocked, ID CREATE Skill.**

**Bonus Reward: 10 Levels, A Chosen Perk.**

**And Fun Of Course!**

.

**BY COMPLETING THIS QUEST, YOU GAINED A NEW SKILL!**

.

**ID CREATE LVL 1 (0%):**

**GIVES YOU THE ABILITY TO GO IN OTHER DIMENSIONS. THERE CAN BE NOTHING, MONSTERS TO GRIND AND EVEN TIME ALTERATION! BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO GRIND TO MASTER IT! FEEL FREE TO EXPERIMENT!**

.

**BY COMPLETING THIS QUEST, YOU CAN CHOOSE A NEW PERK!**

.

**WIZARD WISDOM**

**BASIC MIND ART**

**SAIYAN TRAINING**

.

"I wannabe a wizard!"

.

**YOU GAINED A NEW PERK!**

**WIZARD WISDOM: **

**GIVE YOU ACCESS TO MANA AND UNLOCK YOUR MAGIC ABILITIES!**

.

"Morgan, my life is now a game. My class is 'Gamer Player'. It is some sort of RPG and the limitations are the time to grind and my imagination. And I have magic. Take a look."

.

**By trusting your moron friend, he has now read-only access for all notifications.**

.

"AWESOME! It is the GREATEST day of my life!"

.

**_Status_**

.

**Name: Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Gamer Player**

**Level: 15 (16%)**

**HP: 300/300 Regen: (1 per min)**

**MP: 1/1 Regen: (1 per min)**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 20**

**LUCK: 30**

**Points: 75**

**Money: 103.96 $**

.

**_perks_**

.

**GAMER BODY:**

**YOU CANNOT BLEED AND YOUR HEALTH IS REPRESENTED BY HP. YOU STILL FEEL PAIN, SO BE CAREFUL?**

.

**GAMER MIND:**

**YOU HAVE EIDIC MEMORY. YOU ARE RESISTANT TO MOST OF THE BRAINWASHING.**

.

**INTERSECT:**

**ALL THE RECORDED SECRETS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA AND SOME OTHER ORGANISATIONS ARE IN YOUR HEAD. IT GIVES YOU A LOT OF SKILLS, INCLUDING KUNG-FU.**

.

**WIZARD WISDOM:**

**GIVE YOU ACCESS TO MANA AND UNLOCK YOUR MAGIC ABILITIES!**

.

"Time to grind!" both cried.

.

* * *

.

Somewhere else, a shady group was talking.

"Is this a joke?" asks #1.

"Yes, or this guy has the biggest balls I have ever seen!"

"It cannot be real, or else he would have been killed already. Anyway, send agent 1075 to keep track of him. We can never be too sure..." answered the leader.

.

* * *

.

**Hope you like it.**

**I update at random, just after I write the chapter**


	3. Chuck VS The Grind

"We need a plan. And I want one like we did for Factorio, Satisfactory and SimsCity. I want to be OP as soon as possible!" says Chuck.

"The stats are not the SPECIAL from Fallout, but it is still very classic. Strength, Vitality, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom and Luck. You gain 5 free points to use every level. We know you can gain any skills you want and grind them. We need to know if you can earn stats points manually. Then you need to obtain a powerful time alteration." explain Morgan.

"I also need to focus on defensive skills in order to survive any strikes against me... And I am sure it will happen one day or the other. But first, we really should go home! I don't like how Jeff and Lester look at the speaker..."

.

**[MISTER ROBOTO MUSIC]**

.

* * *

.

"I also need to discover magic! So to recap:

#1: Use ID nothing to be safe

#2: Unlock powerful time alteration

#3: Understand how to grind stats

#4: Understand magic

#5: Protect myself" plan Chuck.

.

**BY PLANNING THOROUGHLY, YOU GAIN +5 WIS AND CHECK OFF #3!**

.

"Well, One done Three to go!"

**ID CREATE: Empty**

"Morgan? Allo? Where are you?" asks Chuck now alone.

"FUCK GO BACK!"

**ID ESCAPE**

"I was just there, but without you Morgan, I was ALONE! Imagine the possibilities!"

"I do! In SF you can teleport if you physically touch, wanna try again ?" asks Morgan

**ID CREATE: Empty**

"I am here, but how to know if it works?"

"Well, check if there is someone on Twitch!"

"No wifi or 4G... It works! But no YouTube with time alteration..." deplored Chuck

**ID ESCAPE**

**ID CREATE: Time Alteration (1:1)**

"1:1, very useful..."

**ID ESCAPE**

.

**BY DOING A REPETITIVE ACTION, ID CREATE IS NOW LVL2!**

**ID CREATE: Time Alteration (2:1)**

.

"2 minutes here alone for 1 minute out there... Time to spam this ability!"

.

* * *

.

"General, the bug in Chuck watch is broken. The signal disappeared 6142 times since 12 AM."

"Give him a new one. We need to know where he is, no matter what."

.

* * *

.

**ID CREATE**

**ID ESCAPE**

.

**ID CREATE**

**ID ESCAPE**

.

**BY DOING A REPETITIVE ACTION, ID CREATE IS NOW LVL 12!**

.

"The levelling of this skill is now official: I need to use the ID twice more for a level up. Each time I gain new worlds to explore and an increase of the time alteration. Level 10 also multiplied the ratio by two. It is now 22:1." says Chuck.

"Awesome!" They both cried.

.

* * *

.

Later, just before family dinner with Ellie, Devon.

"Morgan, my life is a video game."

"Yes, I know, Awesome!"

"So, is a clicker available?"

.

**BY A SPECIFIC ACTION, YOU UNLOCKED THE CLICKER INTERFACE!**

**You can do actions automatically. By default it is 1s by action. Upgrades can be bought for each action. Every completion increases the action's score. The clicker can be set off and may use a timetable.**

.

"I can spam the ID CREATE when I sleep now! See you tomorrow Morgan!"

.

* * *

.

At family dinner.

"Chuck, why did you prank the whole world? You know it is illegal? It could cause you problems..." says Ellie.

"It was just a joke! Who can do better? And confess it was fun!" reply Chuck.

"I-"

.

After a knock the door open, and Sarah enter.

.

"Can I borrow Chuck for a few minutes Ellie? Devon?" asks Sarah.

"Of course, have fun you two!" reply Devon amused.

.

* * *

.

"What's going on, Chuck! Why did you do that?! You could have been killed! I had to protect you and convince General Beckmann and Casey not to kill you immediately!"

"I-"

"And then your watch signal kept disappearing and I thought you were already dead!"

"The watch works fine, really."

"Then why is the signal wrong!?"

"Because of that."

**ID CREATE: Time Alteration (22:1)**

"Because of what? Explain yourself!"

"Check your smartphone."

"No networks… How ?"

"Check the time."

"It is slow… How did you hack my phone so fastly?"

**ID ESCAPE**

"It is not a hack, but one of my new powers."

"Powers? So your television show was not a lie?"

"No, look yourself"

.

**By trusting your love one, she has now read-only access for all notifications.**

.

**QUEST ALERT!**

**THE FANDOM WANTS A HAREM!**

**Having a love one is perfect! But having more is better!**

**REWARD: ?,?,?**

**FAILURE: Feeling depressed**

**[YES / NO]**

.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Sorry Sarah, the game is trolling me… There is only you!"

"I hope so, cause I want you for myself!"

"I just wanted to show you my observe skill. I can use perfectly the intersect now. Example with this random guy." explain Chuck.

.

**OBSERVE**

**Stanley Smith Johnson is 35 years old. He was born the 21st of november. He was raised in Arizona and studied in Saint-Chapel public middle school. Having extraordinary grades for his age, he was accepted early in a special secret class in the Massachusett Institute of Technology. At the age of 21 he already had two PHD. He also have a physical training equivalent to his intelligence. He was trained by the army. Knowing perfectly how to use knifes and guns, he is also a black belt in various combat sport. At 27 he was recruited in the black ops team of the NSA. At 31 he was unfortunately brainwash by an extremist group: The Belgian Hope. The organisation goal is to make belgian the best country ever, by all means necessary. He is now agent 1075.**

**On a side note he likes pineapple, so he cannot be a bad guy, can he?**

.

"It is… detailed. How did you obtain the power, how does it works and what is the limits?" asks Sarah.

"By waking up, Just like any video games and it seems to be no limits!"

.

* * *

.

**Hope you like it.**


	4. Chuck VS The Time

**WHILE SLEEPING, YOU GENERATED:**

**ID CREATE: 1 LVL UP**

**ID CREATE: 28.8 CLICKER COINS**

**GREAT DREAMS, TOO BAD YOU FORGOT THEM!**

.

_'__Even sleeping I grind, it is perfect! I have to check for clicker upgrades, it will be useful in the long run.'_ think Chuck.

.

**ID CREATE ACTION UPGRADE**

**AVAILABLE: 28.8 CC**

**BOT: ADD 1 CLICK ; 20 CC**

**VIRTUAL GRANDMA: ADD 5 CLICK ; 50 CC**

**GRAPHIC CARD: REDUCE ACTION TO 0.5s ; 100 CC ; UNIQUE**

.

_'__Should I purchase the graphic card to gain more points and double the speed or buy a bot to double my grind ? If I estimate correctly I will level the skill up in two nights. Luck, help me !'_

.

**Random Number Generator: 90**

.

_'__It is even, so it is the graphic card. I will buy it later.'_

.

* * *

**Later, at Morgan's home**

.

"Morgan, it is 11AM, on a Saturday. I have a date with Sarah at 7PM. We have 8 hours in the real world to grind, so … 184 hours. More than a week!"

"First test: Can you use the time alteration inside the time alteration?" asks Morgan.

**ID CREATE: Time Alteration (23:1)**

**Impossible to combine the time alteration coefficient. But it was a good try. +2 wis**

.

"Now, second test: Can you sleep in the time alteration? And do you age? Imagine 20 minutes for a complete luxury night sleep!"

"Game, what is the answer?"

.

**The Answer is 42! And if you want the real answers, use my name!**

.

**QUEST ALERT!**

**Objective: Find the Game's narrator name!**

**Reward: The answers, a new friend**

**Failure: An upset narrator… And you will be considered a Schizophrene**

**[YES / NO]**

.

"Yeah... no, let's just try when I will be sleepy. For now: MAGIC! First step: Focus on the mana." Planned Chuck.

Chuck is now doing Lotus position and is humming. While he is searching for the energy, time pass, and pass, and repass. At one moment he thought it was in is toe, but it was just touching the sol.

A few hours later, something happened: a little blue orb appeared!

"I DID IT! MAGIC!"

.

**SKILL UNLOCKED:**

**MANA DEPLETION LVL 1 (0%):**

**DEPLETE YOUR MANA COMPLETLY, AT 0. IT WILL REGEN AND INCREASE THE MANA LIMIT.**

.

"I will abuse the hell out of this skill. I feel completely drain, and it is only 1MP! And the max is now 3MP. Let's test the sleeping theory, and then train my magical core, if there is one like in harry potter fandom. Objective is 100MP"

.

**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!**

**HP and MP are full**

.

"I feel perfect! Did I sleep long?" asked Chuck to Morgan.

"30 minutes."

"So now we know that I can sleep in the time dilatation, and I only need 30 minutes for a beauty sleep. PERFECT! How much time left?"

"175 hours left, and I already have so many ideas! I made the perfect plan for the Call of Duty tournament. But with 175h/day I can create my own game! And I checked, electricity is working, just no networks. Hehehehe!" Morgan happily explains.

"You do that, I increase my magic. I have a way to automatically use depletion when I max my MP, but I need to increase my MP regen, any ideas?"

"Sleep work, eat? meditate? play Candy Crush? use your points?"

"I save the points in case of urgency, like in all RPGs. I will first try to meditate."

.

**BY SLEEPING WITHOUT SLEEPING YOU UNLOCKED A NEW SKILL:**

**MEDITATION LVL 1 (0%):**

**Meditation is an ancient art, it relax, boost the senses, and has no known limits.**

**When active: MP Regen * LVL.**

.

* * *

.

"184 hours, and in the same day! I feel like I am in a dream! Next time I bring good food, I don't know when I bought those cookies..." says Chuck.

"I have the first version of my game written down, just need to code it!"

"I will help you. Let's check my progress, day 1"

.

**Name: Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Gamer Player**

**Level: 15 (16%)**

**HP: 300/300 Regen: (1/min)**

**MP: 96/96 Regen: (1-30/min)**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 20**

**LUCK: 30**

**Points: 75**

**Money: 103.96 $**

.

**Mana Depletion LVL 30 (14%)**

**Meditation LVL 30 (14%)**

**ID Create LVL 25 (4%)**

.

"ID Create is harder and harder to grind, good thing it is auto, cause it is soooo long to exp! Next time I try magic, I grind base stats and dev with you!"

**ID ESCAPE**

"HANDS ON THE GROUND!"

An entire squad, fully equipped, guns and others weapons aiming at us.

"COOPERATE AND YOU MAY STAY ALIVE." says the leader.

"Yes sir." says Chuck, slowly moving his hands down.

"Decline your identity."

"Charles Bartowski"

"I am Stanley Smith, and I am working for the Belgian Secret Organization. Please follow us calmly and willingly, we are going to Brussels. Do you need the other one?"

"Yes, I need Morgan."

"Ok. Do you want some Belgian fries for the journey?"

.

* * *

.

**Hope you like it.**

**I am staying at home so I have time, please do the same.**


End file.
